Like Father,Like Son
Like Father, Like Son 'is the first storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Streets of Los Santos. It is independently given to protagonist Markus King. Plot Markus' father was just killed. He was very influential within the Ballas, and Markus immediately suspects OG Kevin 'The Big Boy' who was jelous of him. So, Markus goes to an alleyway in Vespucci Beach, TEC-9 in hand, to kill him. Markus jumps over the gate to be greeted by two guards. *'Guard: 'Yo M! Wassup! Sorry bout your pops man I wa- Markus punches the guard in the face, instantly knocking him out. *'Markus: Your ass better be sorry. KEVIN!! MOTHERFUCKER I'M HERE FOR YOU! *'Multiple Guards: '''Markus is here! Crazy ass N- has came to avenge his pops! Markus blasts through Kevin's guards and comes to three garages. Markus opens each one until he finds Kevin hiding behind an old sofa. *'Kevin: 'L-look man, I didn't do anything homie. Ballas 4 life man, don't that mean anything to you. *'Markus: 'Didn't my father's life mean anything to you. ''Homie. Markus then pulls the trigger, instantly killing him. Out of nowhere Officer Clinton O'Malley walks in, staring at Kevin's lifeless body. *'Clinton: '''You've really done it this time kid! *'Markus: 'Police Officer III Clinton O'Malley! How's fighting crime, or your wife, or.. *'Clinton: 'Shut up! Listen, your father's death means the same to me as it did to you. In fact, more. Maybe, we can find this motherfucker. Yano, work together. *'Markus: 'Go fuck yourself! *'Clinton: 'Look! I don't like you, and you don't like me. I'm a cop, and your a gangbanger. Or somethin'. Anyway, it's the only way we'll get to this fool. Or unless, you don't care... *'Markus: 'Alright. Just this once, if you fuck up... *'Clinton: 'Ok, Ok! Well, at least you fucked this shithead up bad. Now go! Before my buddies arrive. On his way out, Markus spots his two friends Trayvon Williams & Deshawn Wilson. They hide a phone in their pocket. *'Trayvon: 'Damn, thats going on my Lifeinvader now. *'Both: 'Oh!!! *'Trayvon: 'It's the big homie, Markus motherfucking King! *'Deshawn: 'That's some footage. If only Solomon Richards got his hands on this, it would be a motherfuckin' hit! *'Markus: 'You filmed that shit! You dumb fucks this ain't Carcer City where you film that shit! *'Trayvon: 'Kevin done fucked up though! N- never saw it coming huh? Hey stop by when your ass got over the heart break and ass pain! *'Markus: 'I shoulda blasted you too. Then, Markus got into his Blade and drove back home to Grove Street. Objectives *Walk to the gate. *Take out the guards. *Find Kevin. *Excute Kevin. *Get in your car. *Go to Grove Street. Gold Medal Objectives *'Headshots '- Get 10 headshots. *'Under Cover '''- Take cover 3 times. Rewards *$350 *New Weapon: TEC-9 *Grove Street Safehouse *Personal Vehicle: Blade *Next Mission: Drive-Bye Bye Trivia *This is mission is set at the same place as the GTA V mission Reposession. *When Markus says "This ain't Carcer City where you film that shit!", this is a refernce to Manhunt. Category:Missions in SoLS